Diario de Hermione Snape
by lizzy2986
Summary: Hermione esta embarazada y decide empezar la escritura de un libro para contarnos un poco de su vida y como ha sido y es su relacion con el profesor mas odiado temido en la historia de Hogwarts
1. Dia 1

**Hola, este es mi primer Fic Hermione - Severus, esta inspirado en cosas de los libros y pues en algunas situaciones personales... me reflejo mucho con esta parejita (mi novio fue mi profe de la univ y realmente era un Severus... jeje..Lo hago por diversion..todo pertenece a la diosa JKR.**

**Acepto comentarios y tomates :D**

Dia 1 – 11.49 pm

Se dice que el camino de la vida ya esta definido desde el momento en que nuestra vida se inicia, que nuestro destino siempre esta por el mismo sendero que nuestros padres siguieron y que la vida siempre es facil. Dejenme decirles hoy que yo no lo creo asi. Yo creo que cada quien es especial, cada quien viene al mundo con otro destino. Se nos puede decir diferentes pero yo prefiero decir que somos especiales, "unicos", distintos a los estereotipos que siempre encontramos.

Particularmente desde niña siempre fui diferente a mis contemporaneos, mientras mis amigas preferian estar todo el dia jugando con sus muñecas yo elegia leer alguna historia u oir las conversaciones de los mayores, de la gente con experiencia.

En mi niñez me fue difícil encontrar amistad, a decir verdad mis mejores amigos siempre fueron mis profesores, ellos si que me entendian y he aquí que mas de algunas personas bromearon con la idea de que algun dia yo me casaria con un hombre mayor que yo, mayor que mis padres incluso. Quien diria en aquel momento en que no estarian lejos de la realidad….

Recuerdos vienen a mi mente de aquel dia, cuando a mi puerta llega una misteriosa carta , en ella decia que habia sido aceptada en la Escuela Howarts de Magia y Hechiceria; mis padres, sencillos dentistas , asumieron esta realidad con naturalidad pues no les extrañaba que mi comportamiento poco usual se debiera plenamente a mis poderes magicos. Para mi sin lugar a dudas fue una gran alegria… un nuevo mundo por conocer..tantas cosas por aprender…

Mis años de educación no salen de lo comun en mi anterior centro de estudios…siempre fui la mejor (y no es por vanagloriarme ni nada)…encontre a mis mejores amigos y hermanos… Harry y Ron… bueno hermano mas Harry… con Ron las cosas no salieron tan bien y pues, lastimosamente tengo que reconocer que este fue mi error… yo sabia que Ron me amaba y yo queria huir.. huir de … bueno bueno..muy pronto para contar eso… y por esta noche esta bien lo escrito aquí como una breve introducción (jaja) a mi vida… los 4 meses de embarazo ya empiezan a notarse y no quiero que mi Sev se preocupe por mi… Hasta mañana querido diario….

HS.

PDTA: Por cierto... este detalle es de mi gran amiga Ginny Potter… quien dice que mi vida es una historia digna de contar… quizas cuando mi pequeña Elizabeth nasca se la pueda contar…


	2. Dia 2

Hola nuevamente, agradesco a quienes han leido mi primer intento de historia, y por el respeto a ellos le respondo:

**Ayra 16.-**bueno si..creo ke tengo suerte con mi propio Severus jeje... y en cuanto a cada cuanto escribire un nuevo cap... bueno pues espero hacerlo muy seguido.. tengo la inspiracion a flor de piel ;)

**Emily Dana** .- si, claro.. esta historia la empiezo con intenciones de seguirla hasta terminarla si o si. De todas maneras. Slds.

**Dia 2 - 08.00 pm**

Querido Diario – vaya sueno como Lavender jaja- gracias a lo que escribi ayer es como si mi mente a empezado a volar en mis recuerdos… estuve pensando en cuando fue que cambie tanto… recuerdo que cuando inicie mi formación en magia solo deseaba culminarla y realmente deseaba no enamorarme ya que ello seria una gran distracción.. quizas ese fue mi primer error.. que tonto puede decidir eso… pero bueno… mejor sigo escribiendo mi vida antes de irme por mis analisis tan constantes…

Como iba diciendo, mi vida estudiantil… en la parte netamente estudiantil no fue diferente a lo previsto… sin embargo jamas imagine que la amistad de Harry y Ron cambiarian tanto mi vida… creo que si no fuera por ellos me hubiera convertido en un adorno mas de la biblioteca. Gracias a ellos descubri lo lindo de romper las reglas y tambien las constantes batallas que uno debe afrontar. Estar al lado de Harry en la batalla contra Voldemort – si.. hace algunos años dejo de ser el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado gracias al sacrificio de muchos y valientes hombres, la profecia se cumplio y Harry vencio a Lord Voldemort al culminar nuestro sexto año de estudios. Gracias a esto el mundo magico se libro del mal y pues… para algunos muchas cosas cambiaron…

Ginny insiste en que mi historia de amor es mas interesante que la vida de batallas.. asi que me sugirió solo escriba lo anterior… total .. como dice ella.. esas cosas se olvidan..las historias de amor quedan grabadas en el recuerdo…

Pues bueno… en asuntos del amor.. pues digamos que nunca fui la mejor del caso.. los chicos ..pues creo que realmente jamas me llamaron la atención … no se..me parecian tan tontos y pues no teniamos temas comunes de conversación… mientras yo preferia hablar de lo ultimo publicado en la Revista de Pociones o los grandes avances en la transfiguración, ellos preferian el Quiditch y otras tonterias… Victor?... uhm..Victor fue una ilusion..no puedo negar que me agradaba mucho cuando simplemente se me quedaba mirando.. pero era solo eso… jamas conversamos ni encontramos grandes cosas en comun, finalmente el tuvo que regresar a su pais y la distancia enfrio lo que el sentia por mi, aun es un gran amigo..un gran recuerdo.

Mi historia de amor, pues digamos que comienza a finales de mi 4to año de estudios… como me enamore??… pues ni yo misma estoy plenamente segura… recuerdo que siempre me habia dicho que la mejor manera de enamorarse sin perder la distracción en los estudios es fijarse en alguien con quien pudieras estar cerca pero que a la vez sea imposible, siempre pense eso y pues parece que mi corazon lo tomo en serio. Para mi bien con el tiempo descubri que "nada es imposible".

De quien me enamore?... uhm esa es una buena pregunta. Me enamore del odiado y temido maestro de pociones Severus Snape. Por que de él?... simple… era un hombre unico: serio, elegante, arrogante, temido… el hombre que toda mujer quiere tener pero que ninguna se atreve a admitirlo, todo un reto…un hombre que se valoraba por lo mucho que conocia y que se jactaba plenamente de ello.

Pero bueno..quizas si empiezo por el principio yo misma pueda comprender como me enamore de él. Todo empezo a finales del 4to año… tras la muerte de Cedric todos en Hogwarts sabiamos que el regreso de Voldemort era inminente y pues la participación de Severus cada dia se hacia mas crucial para lograr vencerlo. Dependiamos de Severus tanto en la información que nos brindaba como en las pociones, por lo que luego de que Dumbledore llegara a un acuerdo con los integrantes de la Orden, aceptaron que fuera temporalmente su aprendiz, temporalmente pues realmente mi decision ya habia sido en mi setimo año empezar bajo la enseñanza de Madame Ponfrey y ser posteriormente la nueva medimaga en el castillo.

La noticia fue tomada con regocijo por mi parte, estaria cerca del hombre mas inteligente que conocia en nuestra escuela y asi estaba segura que podria aprender mas…sin embargo tenia dudas de lo que el pudiera pensar y fue por ello que decidi conversar con el Director Dumbledore…una conversación que nunca se llego a dar pues cuando iba en su busqueda no pude evitar oir una conversación que me dejo pensativa por mucho…mucho tiempo: "_Severus, entonces estamos deacuerdo en que la señorita Granger inicie contigo su colaboración a partir de la proxima semana"…decia Albus Dumbledore a un serio Severus Snape frente a él "mientras esto no afecte sus estudios del proximo año Albus estoy deacuerdo"…quien respondia friamente pero no sin un dejo de preocupación en su voz "Te preocupas por ella Severus?...es la primera vez que te preocupas por un estudiante, mas aun por un Griffindor" miraba inquisidoramente Albus con un brillo en los ojos…"no es lo que piensas, simplemente Hermione es una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido y no desearia que por mi culpa se perjudique"…respondia Severus no sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo al notar que habia tomado su nombre de pila…_

"Hermione" "Hermione", se repetia en mi cabeza una y otra vez…_que bien suena mi nombre en sus labios_ pensaba mientras me retiraba alegremente. Severus Snape me tenia alguna consideración… esto era un gran avance para mi, sabia que con el trato directo podria obtener su amistad.. sabia que lo lograria.

Asi fue como empezamos a trabajar juntos, al principio lado a lado trataba de apoyarlo en lo que el requeria y necesitaba. Poco a poco se iniciaron las conversaciones.. primero de alguna investigación en pociones, luego de algo que podria suceder con la Orden…su vida..sus viajes… sus creencias… los muggles…cada dia existia un tema nuevo por conversar y una alegria para mi de estar junto a el. Poco a poco comence a conocer a Severus Snape… el hombre…el amigo… y deje de lado la fria imagen del Profesor Snape.

_**Cariño…vamos a descansar**_** – la voz de Severus Snape resuena mientras se acerca y la abraza con cualquier intención menos de descansar – **_**aprovechemos mientras aun estemos solos…**_

Bueno diario… es hora de dejarte… tengo deberes que cumplir (si si...deberes ;) hehe )…

HS.


	3. Dia 3

**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. Lastimosamente mañana empieza la semana asi que facil me demoro algunos dias en actualizar caps... ya se imaginan como es el trabajo.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

**Dia 3 **

Bueno, creo que me he vuelto adicta a seguir escribiendo este relato. Uhm… en que me quede… ah si..es cierto, ya habia empezado a conocer a Severus Snape y bueno, como para mi esto no tenia nada de negativo se lo conte a los chicos. Al principio ellos dudaron de la confianza que mostraba con él por lo que me acompañaban y se sentaban silenciosamente mientras elaborabamos las pociones, en estas ocasiones Severus y yo no podiamos conversar mucho por lo que simplemente hablabamos con las miradas; sin embargo cuando la orden nos necesitaba o incluso el señor Oscuro tenia pedidos especiales de pociones (cosa que era muuuy seguido) pasabamos otro tiempo juntos en los que los chicos no podian interferir y era alli donde hablabamos mas y mas, incluso en ocasiones llegabamos a inventar pociones que requerían simplemente porque quedaban conversaciones pendientes, jajaja… que epocas.

Pero como siempre, nada podia ser tan bello… los chicos - especialmente Ron – empezo a ponerse fastidioso. "_Hermione el es un Mortifago, como no sabes que en algun momento pondra una maldición Imperius y te obligara a.. quien sabe que cosas – poniendose rojo", _este tipo de comentarios eran de los mas comunes con Ron, sin embargo Harry jamas decia nada... cosa que realmente me extraño, por lo que un dia converse con él cuando Ron huia echando humos una vez mas.

"_Harry,__ tu que opinas de mi amistad con Severus", le pregunte mientras nos dirigiamos a la sala comun de Griffindor "La verdad Hermione, creo que eres una gran influencia para él, ademas que he notado que…"decia Harry hasta que se detuvo mientras me quedaba mirando ligeramente sonriente. "Has notado que…"…le dije mirandolo seriamente… "Bueno, Herms… sabes que te quiero como mi hermana y pues … pues me he dado cuenta que cuando regresas de reunirte con el Murci.. perdon el profesor a Snape, pues estas mas feliz…ilusionada.. "… dijo Harry mirandome a los ojos e intentando decirme algo mas… "Bueno si, no puedo negar que con Severus me siento muy bien, muy alegre.. pero creo que quieres decirme algo mas..", le dije mirandolo ahora con incredulidad pues no entendia a lo que Harry se referia "Herms… pues la verdad.. tambien he notado el cambio del Prof. Snape cuando esta contigo… nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que … bueno.. en que… que quizas se esten enamorando??"…dijo esto ahora si mirando al fuego de la sala comun, sin evitar un atisbo de sonrojo e incluso algo de incomodidad en sus palabras.. "Harry, haz tomado mal las cosas, yo no… no.." y sin embargo no pude decir que no me estaba enamorando de él… pues en ese momento no estaba segura de nada… " Harry es algo tarde y Severus me espera… sera mejor que esta conversación quede aquí", le dije seriamente dandole un beso en la mejilla y retirandome a las mazmorras._

A partir de ese dia, empece a analizar la situación en la que me encontraba. Estabamos a finales de nuestro 5to año y pues por ende ya llevabamos mas de 1 año conociendonos. No podia negar que con él sentia que el tiempo no existia, creo que podriamos pasar dias enteros conversando y ninguno notaria el paso del tiempo, o que no habiamos comido algo. Gracias a lo conversado con Harry decidi empezar a evaluar mis sentimientos con respecto a Severus … fue difícil pues hacerlo me hizo descubrir ciertos detalles en mi comportamiento… Merlin… me di cuenta que cuando conversabamos a veces coqueteaba con él… demonios… en las siguientes reuniones con él comence a tomar en cuenta como me sentia cuando lo veia… como me cambiaban los latidos… cuando tenia reuniones con el Sr. Oscuro sentia como mi corazon empezaba a entristecerse, eran tantas y tantas cosas que no habia notado antes. Pero lo peor de todo era no saber lo que él sentia y lo peor de todo era saber que una relacion asi era prohibida… maldición él era mi profesor…como diablos yo, Hermione Jane Granger me habia enamorado del Maldito Murcielago Graciento Severus Snape (espero que no leas esto Sevvie.. bueno igual sabes que aun asi te quiero mucho).

Descubrir esto me hizo pensar en una solucion, y si la gente tenia razon que mejor que sacar un clavo con otro clavo… ya empezabamos nuestro sexto año y yo sabia que si Ron se negaba tanto a mi amistad con Severus eran por sus sentimientos por mi. Ron era mi mejor amigo asi que … pues bueno.. intentaria olvidarme de Sev… alejarme.., poner tierra de por medio. Nadie supo que esa decision fue un error que aun lamento.


	4. Dia 4

**Día 4**

Querido diario, perdóname por dejarte abandonado un tiempo… mis padres deseaban una foto de mi nena antes de nacer y cuando Severus se entero que los muggles podían hacer eso no hacia nada mas que insistir en cuando íbamos a realizarla y pues… te comento que sus métodos de convencimiento han sido bastante placenteros =)

Bueno.. deje mi historia.. ah si… la decisión mas estupida y el mes mas terrible que tuve que pasar… además de perder a uno de mis mejores amigos… Estábamos ya a mitad de mi sexto año y la guerra estaba en su etapa mas fuerte… con Severus pasábamos prácticamente días enteros juntos y cada vez que lo veía tenia temor de lanzarme a él… ya estaba completamente segura que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y el temor a su rechazo… mas los problemas que podrían traer esto a su misión de espía me tenia mal. Ron acababa de terminar la "relación" que tuvo con Lavender pues como le contó a Harry solo lo hacia para hacerme despertar y darme cuenta de que si no me despegaba de las mazmorras terminaría perdiendo al _amor de mi vida _(solo Ronald creería que era él seria el amor de mi vida)…

Fue un fin de semana de salida… ya estaba todo planeado…aquel día Harry le pediría a Ginny (formalmente) que sea su novia y pues Ron estaba decidido a conquistarme. Harry durante el almuerzo, como buen amigo mío que es me informo de sus intenciones y a su vez yo le dije que aceptaría a Ron; él me pregunto si estaba enamorada de nuestro amigo y le confesé la verdad… que analice lo que él me dijo y que estaba enamorada de Severus, pero que una relación entre los dos era algo imposible. _Harry me dijo:"yo no creo que sea imposible, mira a la mesa de profesores…" disimuladamente levante la cabeza y pude ver a Severus mirándome fijamente, no con esa mirada fría o encolerizada que siempre mantenía sobre sus estudiantes sino de una manera profunda, llena de sentimientos…sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro y fije mi mirada en mi plato aun sin tocar.. Harry me dijo… "sabes, no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de cómo te mira, parece que Dumbledore también esta al tanto…" viendo como el viejo tenia una gran sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban como dos luceros".. "Es mi decisión Harry, intentare algo con Ron", le dije lo mas seria que pude… "Ten cuido Mione… no me gustaría perder a alguno de mis amigos…"._

Tal y como estaba planeado, esa tarde fuimos a Hogsmeade y nos separamos en dos grupos, por un lado Harry con Ginny y por el otro Ron y yo. Ronald estaba nervioso, su cabeza estaba mas roja que nunca confundiéndose con el fuerte color de su cabello, intentaba ser caballeroso, atento… pero era Ron y en lugar de verse de tal manera se le notaba torpe y egocéntrico… con cada palabra me explicaba como se había convertido en el mejor del equipo de Quiditch y que era imbatible… me decía que no había en Howarts nadie que me conociera tanto como él y Harry claro… ( mentira… a esas alturas de mi vida Sev ya me conocía mucho más… ) y finalmente terminados en el cabeza de puerco… en una mesa algo apartada de las demás… sus palabras aun son un triste recuerdo en mi memoria…

"… _Mione__ hay algo que he intentado decirte desde hace algún tiempo… bueno.. algo por lo que tengo que agradecerle al murciélago grasiento la verdad.. jajaja"…sentí como la rabia se me subía a la cabeza y me moría de ganas de pegarle un golpe pero respire profundo y lo deje seguir.. "Mione… eres mi mejor amiga… casi una hijas mas para mis padres… sabemos que el final de la guerra esta muy cerca y que tendremos un futuro a partir de allí… yo…yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ti… y pues como tu no sales con nadie ni conoces a nadie mas… y pues eres mi mejor amiga y todo… pues… quieres ser mi novia??...".._ y mientras lo decía vi como cerraba los ojos e intentaba poner su boca para que lo acepte… ugh.. el solo recuerdo de las innumerables veces que le replique no hablar con la boca llena de comida me hizo apartar el rostro de él…_ " Ron.. roooon…" _.. abrió los ojos para mirarme mas avergonzado que nunca…_ "Lo siento Mione…", … "No Ron… no es que te rechace.. esta bien.. somos amigos y creo que podemos intentar algo mas – _espero que esto me ayude a olvidarme de Sev – _pero vayamos poco a poco... vale?"_… Ron me miro con los ojos brillantes y me dio un fuerte abrazo… me tomo de la mano y salio corriendo al alcance de Harry y Gin gritando como loco que ya éramos novios… mi mirada mostraba cualquier cosa menos la felicidad que el tanto desbordaba y mientras los chicos nos felicitaban no pude evitar ver la mirada de Harry con un tanto de reproche y la de Ginny… con una profunda tristeza pues sabia que jamás podría amar a su hermano…

"_Felicidades Herms… por cierto, sabes que le pasa a Snape?"… _Luna como siempre se acerco a saludar y no pude evitar volver a verlo… esos mismos ojos que durante la hora de almuerzo me habían visto lleno de sentimientos ahora se veían vacíos… llenos de dolor… y me hicieron comprender que estaba empezando con el peor de mis martirios…


End file.
